


That's a little melodramatic don't you think?

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: And Kori starts to meet his future FC---“Ul’Dah is fucking huge,” came a disgruntled voice from behind a large upside down map.After having been lucky enough to catch a caravan from the forbidden springs to Ul’Dah, Kori had just recently joined the adventurers guild and was given the task of familiarizing himself with the city. First step was to attune to all the aethers in town, and that was proving a lot harder than he thought. At this moment he found himself wandering down a dark hallway somewhere in the middle of a bunch of guild halls with no sense of where he was. Was he even in Ul'Dah anymore?





	That's a little melodramatic don't you think?

“Ul’Dah is fucking huge,” came a disgruntled voice from behind a large upside down map. 

After having been lucky enough to catch a caravan from the forbidden springs to Ul’Dah, Kori had just recently joined the adventurers guild and was given the task of familiarizing himself with the city. First step was to attune to all the aethers in town, and that was proving a lot harder than he thought. At this moment he found himself wandering down a dark hallway somewhere in the middle of a bunch of guild halls with no sense of where he was. Was he even in Ul'Dah anymore?

“How am I supposed to make it as an adventurer when I can’t even follow a damn map?” he muttered to himself. 

He’d only been gone from his village for a few days, having left in the dead of night with his belongings, but already he discovered he knew nothing about the world outside his village. 

Of course the adventurer’s guild was doing their best to help him. They told him they would find him odd jobs so he didn’t starve to death but he needed to complete their list of tasks first and right now that was a daunting request. Who knew such a little Lalafell could give out such tall orders.

As Kori concentrated on righting his map, having just now realized it was inverted, he failed to miss the very large, very tall, and very solid traveller who was stood in front of him. So, as one does, Kori walked head first into the other. Kori, being a Miqo’te, was not the shortest person nor was he, as he was about to discover, the tallest. 

There was a moment of silence as Kori tried to come to terms with that fact that he was no longer looking at his map. Instead he found himself face to face with another person’s…...chest? Almost comically, straining his neck, Kori brought his head up and up and up to look the individual in the face.

Bright white horns, knotted brows, and flowing green hair was the sight above Kori. He had to take a step back to really take it all in because, damn, this person was tall. Way too freakishly tall. 

Kori was not too familiar with the races of the world. Most of his life had been spent around other Miqo’te and only recently had he been introduced to other people due to the aethryte but none of those people had had horns and none of them were that tall. Oh maybe that one woman with the pointy ears had been, had she? Regardless, whoever and whatever this person was he loomed over Kori at almost twice his height and looked non too please had having been bumped into. It was then, eyes trailing over the other’s imposing figure, that Kori noticed that the traveller had a very large axe strapped to their back. A very large and sharp axe that would be perfect for cutting small, bumbling, Miqo’te Tias, who had just bumped into someone, in half with a single swing. 

Kori jumped backwards the fur on his tail standing on end as he bowed to the other quickly trying to make amends.

“I’m so sorry, oh my gods, I wasn’t looking where I was going, the map you see it was upside down and, fuck, I’m sorry, please don’t stab me,”Kori kept his head bowed and ears flat as he awaited the other’s response, praying he wouldn't been feeling cold steel against his body. 

Body bent in half, it was then Kori noticed a second pair of feet standing next to the tall, muscular, angry pair he had stumbled into. These feet were wearing pale blue shoes and seemed much smaller and dantier than the ones standing next to them. He hadn't had a chance to see if there was anyone else in the hallway with them before everything had happened. Perhaps they belonged to an adventurer who had seen his plight and was going to save him? Or maybe the tall one had a companion and they were discussing the best way to grill Miqo’te meat.

The silence continued on and Kori’s ear started twitching. He dared to glance up through the fringe of his hair at the others, tail curled around his calf and muscles tense just in case he needed to run.

Kori looked at the adventurer he had run into and then caught a glimpse of the other who had joined him. This person was much smaller with dark horns and blue hair striped in pink. They seemed a lot less frightening than the one next to them. But they were definitely companions there was no doubt there was familiarity between the two of them. Gods, he was dead for sure. Neither seemed to be paying him any attention, though, as they were turned to each other.

          Kori took that opportunity to straighten up and he cocked his head to the side as he stared at the two in front of him. They seemed to be in deep conversation even though neither of them had said a word. The smaller was gesturing animatedly with their hands towards the taller who in turn nodded and watched. Perhaps these people didn’t speak Eorzean? Of course they wouldn’t, Ul’Dah was a hub for so many different types of people and races. His tail drooped, they probably had no idea what he had said. Well at least his mom would get the satisfaction of knowing she was right. So much for being an adventurer. 

They didn’t seem to notice Kori’s staring, though. Perhaps he would survive this encounter after all. There was a way he could not become soup today. Kori looked left and right down the narrow hallway. He was small, he could slip away quietly while they were busy. Just as he started to put this plan in motion by stepping towards one of the walls, the taller of the two turned back to him and smiled, which definitely pulled at the scales on his face strangely, making Kori stop mid step. 

“Come on, we will help you,” he spoke gesturing to Kori. 

Kori blinked and blinked again, “uh…” 

“You looked lost. We can help you navigate the city. It's easy to get lost here,” he laughed.

This could very easily be a ploy to get Kori to drop his guard before they led him into a dark alley and ambushed him. Kori looked from the hand that was out and offered to him, to the smile that reached all the way to the guy’s horns and then over to his companion who nodded, waving their arm in a come hither motion before turning walking back up the hallway.  

“Oh okay thanks,” Kori put his foot and took a tentative step towards the two of them, “I’m U'Ko….Kori, Kori Tia..n'otha.” 

He wasn’t quite sure he should trust them but they seemed to have decided not to kill him. The tall one dropped his hand and started walking after his companion apparently satisfied with Kori’s response. Kori slowly started following behind them tail swishing and ears perked for any sign of danger.

“I’m Talrael and this is my sibling Rua'len. The miners guild is this way have you been there yet?” the tall one spoke sweeping his hand in the smaller one's direction as the two of them led Kori around a corner into a darker part of the hallway he hadn’t explored yet. 

“Miner’s guild? No I don't think so. It doesn’t sound familiar,” Kori realized he was quickly falling behind the other’s who’s long legs meant even longer strides so he quickened his pace almost breaking out into a small jog in an attempt to not get lost again. Man Talrael was so tall it was unfair.

“I'm certainly glad you guys decided you’re gonna help me. For a moment there, I thought you were going to slice me in half for running into you. That is a very large axe you are carrying there.” 

“That’s a little melodramatic don't you think?” Talrael turned to his sibling who let out a small giggle, “The axe is from a dungeon we recently found. Perhaps one day we can take you there.”

Kori felt a small tentative smile form on his lips as they walked down the hall. It would seem that this two genuinely wanted to help him and weren’t planning on getting revenge on him. If he was going to make out here on his own as an adventurer, he was going to need to learn to trust people more, or at least learn to fight if they turned out to not be trustworthy people. Didn’t that Lalafell say something about a gladiator’s guild being around here somewhere?  

The three of them chatted a bit on their way to the miner's guild and after his initial scare had faded completely Kori found himself growing comfortable around the two of them. He soon discovered they were twins and that came from a place far far east of here. They told him about their free company, a house full of adventurers just like him that had been founded by someone named Logan Coraclaw, and invited him to join them, once he got more experienced adventuring, if he felt like it. 

They seemed to know so much about the world and there was so much more that Kori wanted to ask them. Nymeia surely blessed him this day when he put Talrael in his path because something about the way they immediately treated him as a friend made Kori feel like he'd known these two his whole life and not just bumped into them ten minutes ago. He had to make sure he got their linkpearls so they could keep in touch, for many reasons, but mostly because Ul’Dah was certainly not going to be the last big city Eorzea threw at him during his adventures. Getting lost again was not on Kori’s to do list.  


End file.
